Homme égal danger!
by Arkaria666
Summary: Sakura a enfin réussie à s'échapper après toutes ces années de captivité. De retour à Konoha après de longues années de tortures, elle espère retrouver une vie normale. Mais comment faire lorsqu'on ne supporte pas la vue d'un homme? Heureusement, deux spécimens l'aiderons à dépasser ce traumatisme plus que gênant!


Salut à tous!

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure avec mes personnages favoris! (qui ne sont, certes, _pas_ _tout à fait_ à moi) , mais bon! Hum...que dire d'autre...Et bien nous retrouvons une Sakura avec une mémoire défaillante combiné avec une peur de toute la gent masculine et nos deux autres héros obligés de jouer aux chaperons avec elle. Ajoutons à cela qu'elle à un niveau légèrement supérieur (mais pas trop) au blondinet et au brun et nous voilà en ce début d'histoire!

J'ai classé cette histoire M au cas où car je ne sais pas encore quelle direction va prendre cette fanfic ! ^^

Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, je pense que je vais faire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je prévient de suite, si un chapitre arrive en avance profitez (logique...) mais ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre tout les trois jours non plus! :p

Bon et bien...sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde! :D

P.S : N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, même si ce n'est pas un truc de 10 lignes, sa fait **toujours, toujours et toujours** plaisir d'en voir! ;)

Enjoy!

Prologue

Paniquée. J'étais complètement paniquée :

\- Attendez Tsunade, vous savez très bien que ce que vous me demandez de faire c'est tout simplement impossible ! Criais-je presque, tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Je ne le supporterais pas ! Ou alors un peu puis j'aurais forcément une crise et ils finiront tous par êtres tués...En plus, deux à la fois ? C'est complètement impossible.

\- Sakura ! Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne le sauras jamais ! Tenta la blonde en me retenant par le bras.

\- Non, non et non ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas les rencontrer, ni leur parler et encore moins vivre avec eux ! Criais-je pour de bon, me détournant de la sannin qui dû lâcher mon bras.

\- Sakura ! Écoute-moi deux minutes !

\- …

\- Merci...Bon, je **sais **à quel point ce que je te demande est incroyablement dur pour toi, je ne le sais que trop bien, commença-t-elle avec douceur. Mais je sais aussi que lorsque je t'ai découverte dans la forêt, lorsque je t'ai sauvée la vie, tu m'as accordée une confiance totale et une indéfectible loyauté. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- ….Moui...

\- Et t'ai-je trahie une seule seconde depuis notre rencontre ?

\- Non...

\- Alors écoutes-moi. Je comprend qu'avec ton passé tu ai du mal à côtoyer la gent masculine, mais saches que dans ce monde, tu sera forcément obligée d'en croiser. Alors oui, je sais que te demander de vivre avec deux garçons inconnus est une concession plus grande que personne ne pourrait l'imaginer, mais une fois de plus, je te demande de me faire confiance.

\- Mais je vous fais confiance ! C'est envers ces deux barbares que je me méfie ! Lui dis-je, un peu plus calme. Un homme, c'est...dangereux ! Surtout quand ils ont des pouvoirs comme moi !

\- Sakura...Je t'ai déjà dit que ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs mais aptitudes ninjas...Et tu en possèdes tellement qu'à toi seule tu pourrais aisément les battre à plate couture ! Et ce ne sont pas des barbares...Soupira la blonde, mi-agacée mi-amusée par les termes de sa rose.

\- Ba...C'est des mecs quoi ! Ils n'empêche qu'ils restent tous deux de dangereux possibles futurs ennemis. Conclus-je, butée.

\- Alors laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer pourquoi je les ais choisis eux... ?

\- ...Bon...Ok !

\- Le premier s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Ses parents sont décédés quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Il est rieur, joyeux, en un mot : plein de vie ! Il adore les ramens et souris tout le temps. C'est quelqu'un de bon, toujours prêt à aider. De mon point de vue, il t'aiderait à découvrir ce nouvel univers qui t'entoure, il serait présent pour te soutenir et aussi te faire découvrir un autre...type d'homme. Tout le village l'adore et il pourrait – si tu le laissai faire – ton soleil.

\- Hmm...Et l'autre ?

\- Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et lui aussi est dans la même situation que Naruto. En fait, il est l'exact opposé de celui-ci. Sasuke est quelqu'un de calme, peu bavard, réfléchi. Certains le considèrent comme peu sociable. Pourtant, c'est le meilleur ami de Naruto. Il pourrait te paraître froid au premier abord mais une fois qu'on le connaît, on sait qu'on peut compter sur lui, qu'importe la situation. Si j'ai pensé à lui, c'est non seulement parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de Naruto mai parce qu'il servira principalement là pour te rassurer. Pas forcément avec...la gent masculine mais avec tout ce que tu apprendra de ce nouveau monde avec Naruto.

\- Comment ça... ?

\- Repenses à ta réaction quand je t'ai expliqué que tu n'étais pas dotée de « pouvoirs mystiques » mais de talents pour devenir ninja. Comme tu as perdue une grande partie de ta mémoire, les choses qui me semblent anodines, que je vois ou utilise au quotidien, toi, tu le les connaît sûrement pas. Et Sasuke sera là pour te calmer, te rassurer, te réconforter. Ces deux là t'aiderons à t'intégrer dans un monde où tu n'a pas pu faire partie depuis un bon moment. Je ne t'ai trouvée que depuis un mois !

\- Il n'empêche que cela reste deux garçons...Vous pouvez pas plutôt me coller avec des filles ou...ou un eunuque ? Soupirais-je d'impatience en me rongeant distraitement un ongle.

\- Je pourrai effectivement te « coller » avec des filles mais est-ce que cela te guérirai ? Non, cela ne ferai que retarder un problème dont tu devras un jour faire face !

\- Mais...Je...Murmurais-je, dépitée. Je croisai les bras, m'adossai au bureau et fermai les yeux quelques secondes.

Moi, Sakura Haruno était en train de perdre mes moyens devant l'une des trois légendaires Sannin. Au vu de sa proposition, je ne pouvais qu'être en panique : moi, devoir intégrer une équipe de ninja composée de deux garçons (ninja eux aussi!) !? Rien qu'à cette pensée, des frissons parcoururent mon corps entier, je devint blême et me figeai, des souvenirs de mon passé resurgissant..

Le sol, froid et dur. Les chaînes, solides et glaciales. Les coups, rudes et implacables. C'était mon quotidien quand on ne m'envoyai pas dans une arène pour combattre. Combien de temps ce calvaire a-t-il duré ? Je n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui me restait, c'était le nom d'un village, associé à deux visages doux, et bienveillants. Un homme et une femme, tous deux me fixant avec...amour.

Aucun autre souvenir ou information concernant ma propre existence ne voulais m'apparaître, comme si ma mémoire eu été endommagée. Des coups, un peu de sommeil, un morceau de pain et la folie meurtrière. Puis du sang sur tout mon corps, jusque dans ma bouche et le retour des chaînes. Puis de nouveau des coups, encore et encore. Quelques heures de sommeil et...des caresses.

Une grande main froide, sèche, à la peau parcheminée sur tout mon corps. Dans ma bouche. En moi. La douleur, l'humiliation, la haine, la terreur puis les larmes. Les prières, d'abord à peines chuchotées, puis hurlées. Le souhait de la mort, vu comme une délivrance. Et enfin un jour, une chaîne qui se brise. Trop usée sûrement. Puis du sang, du sang et des entrailles. Des hurlements, des os brisés, des âmes volées et...Le jour.

De la lumière, de la chaleur, du vent ! Des bruits, des odeurs, de la vie ! Et mon corps qui court, court pour trouver l'unique souvenir qui me donne un espoir de vivre : Konoha.


End file.
